It's Better to Have Loved and Lost
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: Sailor Moon knows she shouldn't have feelings for Tuxedo Mask, not when he's destined to be with the Moon Princess. Set in Season One, before they discover each other's identities and the Moon Princess. Oneshot. SMxTM, SxD


**To clear up any possibly confusion, Sailor Moon doesn't know Tuxedo Mask is Darien and vice versa. Everyone knows Tuxedo Mask is destined to be with the Moon Princess but no one knows that Serena is the Moon Princess. Has been edited _very_ slightly, a few more commas, two spelling/grammar corrections and a few word changes.**

**

* * *

**

**It's Better to Have Loved and Lost**

Sailor Moon was acting very oddly Tuxedo Mask thought to himself. Although perhaps during a youma attack it wasn't the appropriate time to question the scout of the moon's strange behaviour. She had been deep in thought when the slime monster charged, concentrating so hard on her inner dilemmas that she hadn't noticed her friends frantically shouting for her to move, and as usual he had stepped in. Darien had rather effectively tackled her and pushed her out of the path of the oncoming youma. Here's where things became strange: usually Sailor Moon would babble happily about her gratitude and how thankful she was, but today she had lightly pushed him away and mumbled a quiet thank you without even a glance in his direction!

After that she concentrated a little more but even so she was more distracted than normal and Tuxedo Mask started to worry, was her distraction related to what happened last week? He hoped not, it had been a spur of the moment decision and although he didn't regret it he still wished that he had handled the situation better instead of running away like a coward.

The battle finished quickly, Venus wrapped her love chain around it and Sailor Moon took advantage of its temporary paralysis to throw her tiara. It was a clumsy shot but it still hit the monster full on. Once it was dusted the scouts turned to leave and split up outside the park, Darien lingered nearby following Sailor Moon's path. He stuck to the shadows in case the other scouts spotted him; he doubted they would believe he was only concerned about their leader's health! Spotting a nearby alley he quickly thought up a plan and catching her by the wrist yanked her in.

"What the-" sensing a scream he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"It's just me." He reassured her quietly. She recognised him in the dim light and immediately downcast her eyes.

"Oh. What do you want?"

"The battle today, you were acting oddly." He unsuccessfully tried to make eye contact with the blonde. "Is something the matter?" It was a stupid question, Darien could tell from her reaction to him that something was definitely bothering her and whatever was wrong clearly concerned him.

"It's nothing, it's just-"she hesitated "I don't want you to protect me anymore." Not protect her, he thought horrified, had she gone mad? Just moments before she'd have been turned into a sailor pancake if it wasn't for him! Seeing a mixture of shock and confusion on the features shown under the mask, Sailor Moon continued a little more confidently. "It's not right."

"What do you mean it's not right?" He asked incredulously, "How is me stopping you from dying 'not right'?" Sailor Moon winced at the harshness in his tone.

"The same way what happened last week wasn't right." So he was right, Darien thought sadly.

"You weren't exactly complaining when I kissed you, what's changed since then?" She had looked so beautiful when she was blushing, they were alone and she was so close. For pity's sake he was a _man_ what was he supposed to do when their faces were only inches apart?

"A lot." Her gloved hand went to her face to brush away a stray tear that had leaked from the corner of her eye. "It's irresponsible for me to have feelings for you when they can never be returned fully." … she had feelings for him? Darien's mental happy dance was halted by the words that followed the confession. 'Never be returned fully'? He had kissed her hadn't he? What other proof did she need that he returned her feelings?

"Sailor Moon, I-"

"No, let me finish." She interrupted. "You're destined to be with the Moon Princess, it's selfish of me to want to come between that." Angrily, Tuxedo Mask punched the wall causing the superhero to jump.

"I'm so sick of hearing about my destiny." He said coldly, "Why does something that isn't proven have to have so much control of my life?" He turned to her and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I can't even date the most amazing woman I know." Tenderly, Sailor Moon rested her hand against his cheek.

"Luna said the Serenity killed herself to be with you, when you find her I'm sure you'll forget about me." Abruptly he pulled himself away from her and looked at her in astonishment.

"How can you say that?" He demanded, "I can't stop thinking about you! I care about you so much, why would you think that you're so easy to forget just because some stuck up princess _might_ come along?"

"Stuck up princess or not, you obviously liked her enough in your past life to propose." Sailor Moon said bitterly, a ghost of a smile traced Darien's lips.

"Are you_ jealous_?"

"W-What? No way!" She stuttered, "She's probably a pampered, spoilt brat. Why would I be jealous of that?" With a laugh Darien pulled the annoyed scout into his arms, feeling her rest her head against his shoulder, he sobered slightly and groaned.

"Why did you have to pick today to be responsible?" He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was smiling. Affectionately he kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly; she returned the embrace without hesitation.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Can I have a final request before we 'break up'?" Grinning she looked up.

"You say that as if we were in an actual relationship, but okay. What do you want as your last request?" He didn't bother to answer; he leaned down and kissed her lovingly pouring every emotion he was currently feeling into it, moaning slightly, she kissed him back just as passionately.

When they finally broke apart he whispered to her a quote he had heard from somewhere.

"It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."


End file.
